story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Olga (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'Morning:' "Good morning. So you came, player?" *'Afternoon:' "Heyo, how's it going? *'Evening:' "Ahem, player! Are you tired?" *'Night:' "I'm making music while sleeping! It's pretty fun!" ' ' *"I went to town before, but the scenery was horrible. This place is the best." *"When I play an instrument, it's like I'm in a duet with nature's harmony." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "It's nice to take your pet for a walk." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Ha ha. How cute." *'Win a Contest:' "I heard the news! You won the Name?! Amazing!" *'Lost a Contest:' "That's too bad. I can really feel how much it hurts, player." *'Talk too Much:' "La-la-la-la-la! Yo, player!" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Thank you so much. In fact... I'm fond of Mithril." *'Loved Gift:' "I love it! How did you know? Thanks!" *'Liked Gift:' "I like it. Thanks." *'Neutral Gift:' "O, thanks." *'Disliked Gift:' "Ah, sorry. I don't like this." *'Hated Gift:' "What should I do....? May I throw it away?" *'Horror Gift:' "I'm sorry, because I really can't accept something like this..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Are you giving me a birthday present? I'm touched. Thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Well, I'm not sure how to use it anyway... I guess I'll dispose." *'Multiple Gifts:' "O, I've got enough. Keep it." ' ' *'White:' "Hmph... what is it? I'm trying to play guitar." *'Purple:' "Hmm. I just remembered that I was supposed to do something... But I forgot." *'Blue:' "Last night I practiced guitar for 4 hours straight. My fingers hurt like crazy. Uh, I've got something to do." *'Yellow:' "I think you've grown to like the me more than anyone else." *'Orange:' "Player. Um... I just wanted to say... You look nice today." *'Green:' "Hey. I know I joke around a lot, but I want you to know that I seriously love you..." *'Pink:' "It's hard to believe we're finally married..." *'Dark Pink:' "Boy, talk to me! I'm always interested to hear about your day." *'Red:' "Player, I was just gonna write you a song on the guitar. But now you're here and I feel relaxed. I mainly feel like playing guitar when I'm lonely." *'Rainbow:' "You know, I think I had a feeling we'd be together from the very beginning. There's just something special between us." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is great. It's the best season because new trees begin to sprout." *'Late Spring:' "Cherry blossoms are great. It's sad to see them fall, but it's a pretty sight." *'Early Summer:' "The forest is pretty green these days. It really feels like Summer's arrived." *'Late Summer:' "The ocean is nice, but the mountains in the Summer are good, too. The cicadas are loud, but the sunsets are spectacular." *'Early Autumn:' "When leaves start changing color and falling, it really feels like it's fall." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is the last chance to harvest. You see less animals around, and you start feeling a little lonely." *'Early Winter:' "There's nothing like tossing back a few while you're in the hot springs in the Winter." *'Late Winter:' "A season really goes by so fast. Really, we shouldn't be wasting any time." ' ' *'Sunny:' "On a clear day, you should open a window and let the breeze in." *'Cloudy:' "I like cloudy days. It's really comfortable." *'Rainy:' "Firewood seems better if it’s out of the rain." *'Snowy:' "Roofs are angled so it's not a problem when it snows." ' ' *'Christmas Eve:' "Tonight is the Christmas Eve. You should invite someone you like." *'Christmas Day:' "Today is the Christmas Day. You can have a dinner with your special someone!" *'Her Birthday:' "Ah! I like it when someone remembers my birthday. I'm very happy." *'New Year's Eve:' "Tonight is New Year's Eve. The year just went by so quickly." *'New Year's Day:' "How was the past year? Good? Let's work hard this year too." *'Spring Festival:' "Today is the Spring Festival... It's nice, but it's not really my thing." *'Valentine's Day:' "I've received a lot of Valentine's Day gifts. How 'bout it, Player? Will you take one?" *'White Day:' "O, a White Day present? Gee, I don't really like sweets, but... I'd hate for it to go to waste, so better eat it. Thanks." ' ' *'Engagement:' "Ah, marriage... It's okay to be a little overwhelmed. There will be a lot of things we have to learn." *'Pregnancy:' "Finally, I'll soon be a mother, player..." *'After Baby's Birth:' "O, what a relief! Faster than I thought! And those gentle eyes really melts all my worries away." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "I know! I'll make a lullaby for the baby!" *'Baby (Stages 4):' "Walking is good for your health." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Somehow, running makes me want to sing out loud! La la la la la!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child is turning out to be a great kid." *'Second Child grows up:' "I'm thinking of teaching Child to play music. I see great potential in him/her." *'Your children return:' "Should I make a song about children? I might fall asleep, though..." *'Engagement:' "I heard you proposed. I can't wait for the wedding ceremony." *'Pregnancy:' "I heard good news. Feels like something cute is about to come." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations. Things are going to be hectic, so good luck." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "How's your kid? Mr. Peter made the crib, you know." *'Baby (Stages 4):' "Every moment with your kid is so important." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "When kids start to move, you just can't take your eyes off of them for a minute... Uh, it sure can be tough." *'First Child grows up:' "Child talks about you all the time. They must be so proud of you. *'Second Child grows up:' "Child is getting big. You must be satisfied." *'Your children return:' "Ahem, your children returned? That's great. Family is important." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue